


Shell-ter

by sagansjagger



Series: Sex Education: Kwami Style [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kwami Shenanigans, Sex Education, Sex Talk, comprehensive discussion of sex organs, detailed conversation regarding sex organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: Stuck in the snow and sheltering in a cave at night, twelve-year-old Wang Fu is lonely. Fortunately, he has Wayzz to explain how wangs work.
Relationships: Master Fu & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Sex Education: Kwami Style [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744090
Comments: 26
Kudos: 71





	Shell-ter

**Author's Note:**

> If you're new to sex education and are looking for accurate resources, try [Scarleteen.com](https://www.scarleteen.com/). 
> 
> Please note that the views expressed in the series are not meant to reflect my views on or advice regarding sex/puberty.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Twelve-year-old Wang Fu, gritting his teeth against the Tibetan blizzard that threatened to bury him in a snow drift, would not cry.

He _wouldn’t_. 

He’d just destroyed the Guardians’ temple, his second home, out of impulsive foolishness. All the monks… gone. The other children... dead. And all those miracle boxes... consumed. The temple smoldered at his back miles away, and he swore he could still feel the heat of the fire. Despite that, the cold of the snow _burned_. 

Fu took plodding steps through the deep snow, his flat, fabric shoes not meant to keep his feet warm in these conditions. He clutched the the miracle box against his chest. 

The last miracle box.

He would not cry.

He might die, though. And that wouldn’t be so bad, except that he had a task. The last one given to him by his teacher. He must protect the miracle box. He must carry on the legacy of the Order of the Guardians.

He was the last Guardian, half-trained and so very, very foolish. And _he would not cry_.

As the wind howled, stirring up falling snow, Fu began to worry, really worry if he’d make it out of this blizzard. It was getting dark. He had to find shelter. The boy hadn’t had a destination in mind when he left the temple. He’d fled for his idiotic life. 

He didn’t know why he deserved to live when everyone else around him had perished. When the temple had burned. His meager existence wasn’t worth the Guardians’ stronghold.

But now, he had no idea what to do. He was going to die out here. 

Fu stopped walking. Snow whipped around him, stinging his eyes.

Certainly that was it. He couldn’t be crying. His eyes were meant to be bone dry.

Tears or not, he was going to die.

And he couldn’t do that. His teacher--who was now gone, and Fu just couldn’t bear to think _again_ that that was his fault--was counting on him. Fu had to survive. He couldn’t die. 

So he wouldn’t.

As the snow reached up to his tiny knees, Fu reviewed the steps he had to take to survive. _First, find shelter. Get out of this blizzard._

There. He couldn’t cry when he had something to do. Survival was a task he’d been given.

Fu would worry about protecting the miracle box later. Right now, he had to find a place to bed down until this blizzard stopped.

But where? He shivered in the biting cold, cupping his eyes with his hand. Rather than walking blindly, he peered through the snow whipping around his head. 

_There,_ Fu thought. There was a dark spot in the distance. Possibly a cave. Hope curled behind his breastbone.

If he could make it to the cave, he would live. And fulfill his mission.

The wind howled in his ears.

But how was he to get to the cave? He needed protection from the snow. He needed…

_Of course. Shell-ter._

Climbing out of the snowdrift, he placed the miracle box on the top. He opened the box. The compartments opened. Fu selected a green bracelet. Shivering, he donned the jewelry. Wayzz, the turtle kwami, spiraled out as soon as the bracelet touched Fu’s wrist. 

“Master,” the green kwami said, bowing his head. “How may I be of service?”

Fu could barely hear him over the baying of the wind. He wrapped his arms around himself. “Wayzz,” he said, teeth chattering, “I… The temple was destroyed. All the Guardians....” Fu swallowed thickly. “I was given the miracle box and told to protect it. I've... I've already lost the book and the butterfly and the peacock. I'm so sorry! But now I’m about to die, and I need your powers. Can you please transform me?”

Wayzz’s yellow eyes glittered. “It would be my pleasure, Master.”

“Wayzz, shell on!”

The green transformation light washed over Fu. He felt… warm. Staring at his rubber-clad arms, he realized the suit must regulate his body temperature. Gratitude for Wayzz lending him his power welled up in Fu’s chest.

But the snow was still falling.

Fu scooped up the heavy box. Taking the turtle-shell shield off his head, Fu called for Wayzz’s power. A bright green sphere made of hexagons surrounded the boy. Snow spattered the outside, but did not touch him. 

Gripping his treasures, Fu stomped forward. Shell-ter moved with him, protecting him from the brunt of the blizzard. He still couldn’t see the cave well--it was a dark splotch on the horizon--but he drew ever closer to the shelter.

Finally, just as his transformation was about to wear off, Fu crawled into the cave on his belly. It was a small place; he marveled at the fact that he had seen it at all. The green light washed over him again, revealing a tired turtle kwami. Fu felt cold again.

“I’m sorry,” Fu said. Tears threatened to gather in his eyes. But he would not cry. “I don’t have any bamboo for you.” 

“It’s not a problem, Master,” Wayzz said, smiling beatifically at Fu.

Fu didn’t deserve such a smile. He buried his face in his hands and choked out a sob.

He couldn’t cry. He _couldn’t_.

“Master,” Wayzz said, not without sympathy. He placed a flipper on Fu’s knuckles. “You should transform with another kwami before you freeze to death.”

“No!” Fu said, ripping his hands away from his face, unbalancing the hovering Wayzz in the air. “I don’t have any food for any of you.”

“None of that will matter if you die,” Wayzz said patiently. “The miracle box will survive, hidden away in a cave, but that wasn’t the task you were given, was it?”

Fu sniffled. His nose hurt. “All right.”

He pulled a red pendant on a cable out of the miracle box. Longg, the dragon kwami, appeared as soon as Fu fastened the choker around his neck. “Longg,” Fu said, shivering. “I need your powers to survive this blizzard. Will you please transform me?”

“Absolutely,” she said, and Fu told her to bring the storm.

Warmth flooded Fu. Longg’s transformation left him even warmer than Wayzz’s. 

He barely had enough space to recline in the cramped cave. He lay down on his back in the dimming light, closing his eyes. The wind howled outside.

But he couldn’t sleep. Grief roared to life in his brain, punching him in the throat. 

He wanted to cry. But he wouldn’t.

“Wayzz,” Fu said, resting his hands on his belly. “Please, talk to me.”

“As you wish, Master. What about?”

Fu opened his eyes. He could barely see the little, green mini-god. “I don’t know. Anything.”

Wayzz thought for a moment. “Human life cycles?” he offered. “Procreation?”

Fu sucked a breath over his teeth. The topic of ‘human life cycles’ was too close to the dead monks for him. Their life cycles had ended. 

And it was his fault. 

Fu forced words past his lips, distracting himself from the searing pang of loss. “What’s procreation?”

“A fascinating subject, Master,” Wayzz said, hovering above him in the dark. Fu could barely make out the gleam in the kwami’s huge, yellow eyes.

“Tell me.”

“Procreation is the process of organisms reproducing after their own kind,” Wayzz said, and Fu wrinkled his nose. 

“What does that mean?” the boy said, shaking his head against his stony pillow.

“It’s… where babies come from,” Wayzz said, apparently trying to simplify his explanation down to Fu’s level.

This was a new topic to Fu. Before he’d left for the temple--which he was _not_ thinking about--he’d had younger siblings, one of them a mere baby when he’d gone. His parents had been atypically prudish. His friends from before the temple knew what happened inside the bedroom, and liked to hold the forbidden knowledge over Fu’s head. 

So Fu was aware of what babies looked like and what they generally did--squalled, slept, and pooped--but he’d never known where they’d come from. 

Despite everything that had happened, Fu was interested in finding out.

“So where _do_ they come from?” Fu asked, trying to spot Wayzz hovering above him. He couldn’t. What little light had come into the cave from the outside had faded.

“Like most mammals, humans give live birth,” Wayzz said. Fu nodded. He knew that much, at least. “But what is less well-known is that little animalcules called sperm, from the man, fertilize the woman’s eggs.”

“Eggs? Humans have eggs?” Fu said, searching for his kwami in the dark, despite the boy knowing he wouldn’t be able to see him. The night would feel very lonely and scary without Wayzz.

“Yes, they’re stored in the woman’s ovaries.”

“What’s an ovary?”

“It’s an organ that women have that men do not,” Wayzz said, alighting on Fu’s chest. Fu was comforted by him being there. The blizzard seemed less loud and dangerous with Wayzz resting on the boy. “Women also have uteruses, which is where the fertilized eggs live while they’re growing into a baby. The uterus has a thick lining, which women shed each month if they don’t fall pregnant. That’s called the menstrual cycle, or period.”

When Wayzz spoke, his voice was soft, gentle. The turtle kwami was infinitely patient, coaxing understanding out of Fu. The sound of Wayzz’s words lilting in Fu’s ears almost lulled the boy to sleep. That combined with Longg’s warmth encasing his body made Fu’s eyelids--sandy though they were--heavy. 

“Fu? Are you listening?” Wayzz said, and Fu nodded muzzily. “Are you nodding? I can’t see you.”

“Oh, sorry,” Fu said, yawning. He stretched his arms above his head, accidentally running his knuckles into the cave wall. “I’m listening. This is really interesting.”

Wayzz continued the lecture. “The human body _is_ interesting, Master. Now, I bet you’re wondering how the sperm meets the egg, if it’s from the man, and the egg is inside the woman.”

“Mmhm,” Fu murmured, allowing his eyes to drift close. He couldn’t see anything in the dark anyway, so there was no point in keeping them open. And they were so, so heavy.

“Men have organs that women do not, most notably the penis and testes,” Wayzz said. “During the process of sexual intercourse, the man inserts his penis into the woman’s vulva--the entrance to her body--and sprays sperm into her vagina, a tube of muscle that leads to the uterus.”

Fu followed very little of that. He wondered why he was so tired. He swallowed thickly. If… _when_ he died in this cave… He knew--he just knew--wouldn’t be able to protect the miracle box. He'd already lost the grimoire and two miraculouses. And now he was going to fail his teacher’s last task. 

He was twelve. He wasn't ready to die. He wasn't ready to be a Guardian. He wasn’t even trained properly. 

Fu had never paid attention to the lessons the monks tried to impart to him. He’d been swallowed up by resentment for having to be in the temple at all. For being separated from his family.

But the monks were kind. They acted like his second family, or tried. He was friends with the other children.

And now, all the Guardians were gone. He’d taken them for granted… And destroyed all of them and everything they’d worked for.

Fu panted, trying to regain control of his wayward thoughts. He couldn’t get enough air. A stone took up residence behind his breastbone. His nose was blocked. He felt the sting of tears high up inside it.

But he wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.

“Master?” 

Fu wiped his snotty nose on Longg’s sleeve. “Yeah?”

“Are you all right? Your heart rate and breathing have increased to alarming levels.”

Fu’s breath hitched twice. “I got them all killed, Wayzz,” he whispered, admitting the truth to the kwami for the first time. “It was my fault the temple was destroyed. I used a miraculous, and… they all died. My… My second family.”

His family. His friends. His teacher, who guided him in how to act and what his duties were. The cook, who’d sneak him extra apples slices. Little Bai, the boy whom Fu considered a younger brother, who looked up to Fu so very, very much.

They were never coming back. He’d killed them all.

He’d _killed them all_.

Fu bit his knuckles. He screwed his eyes tightly shut. 

He would not cry. He would not cry.

“Don’t worry, Master,” Wayzz said, alighting on Fu’s forehead. The boy felt the kwami embrace him as much as his tiny flippers would allow. “We can be your family now.”

Fu broke. He howled like the wind, tears coursing down his face. His cries ripped from him, piteous groans. He thrashed against the stone, breaking the skin of his face exposed under the mask.

Then he realized what he was doing. _No! No! I cannot!_ His trembling hands slapped over his mouth, and he panted into his palms, trying to stem the flow. He mumbled incoherent words through his fingers and choked on his sobs.

Wayzz began humming a tuneless song. He stroked Fu’s head, his flipper warm against the skin exposed by Longg’s mask. Fu calmed under the ministrations. Slightly. Tears still leaked from his eyes like water escaping a dam.

“It’s all right to cry, you know,” Wayzz said, patting his charge. “But if you do not wish to indulge in sadness, I can continue telling you about the human body.”

“ _Please,_ ” Fu rasped, feeling sandpaper in his throat. “Please, Wayzz. Don’t… Don’t leave me alone.”

Wayzz hummed his assent. “Very well. Where were we? Oh, yes, the penis. Fascinating organ.” The kwami paused. “You know what a eunuch is, right?”

Fu nodded, and then told the kwami that he did know what a eunuch was. “Men with their members cut off. They can’t grow beards.”

“Yes,” Wayzz said. “Emperors routinely make them a part of their court. You… You’re not a eunuch, are you?”

“No,” Fu said, scrubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Very well, then,” Wayzz said, stroking Fu’s forehead. “Since you have a penis, I may as well tell you how it works. The penis has two main functions: releasing urine from the bladder, and releasing sperm and seminal fluid from the prostate gland. The second process is known as ejaculation.”

“Okay,” Fu said, his heart in his throat. He tried to swallow around it.

“When things are working properly, ejaculation is a three-step process,” Wayzz said, smoothing his hand over Fu’s buzzed hair. “Number one, the man becomes sexually aroused. Number two, the penis responds by becoming erect. Number three, stimulation of the penis causes ejaculation.”

Fu tried to breathe through his blocked nose and failed. “Erect?”

“Elongated and rigid.”

“What?”

“Long and hard,” Wayzz said, finally clarifying the terms. “When you want to move any part of your body, you move with muscles. You think about moving some part of your body, the appropriate muscles contract, and that part of the body moves.” He laughed. “But guess how the penis moves?”

Fu was spent. His arms trembled against the cave floor. Wayzz was the one bright spot in the night. “How?” the boy said.

“Pressure! There are no muscle contractions involved!” 

Wayzz sounded so excited, it brought a watery smile to Fu’s face, unbidden but still welcomed. 

“Do you know what a balloon is?” Wayzz said gently.

“No,” Fu said, sighing.

“Hmmm… How to explain…”

“Wayzz?” Fu said, opening his eyes to look for his kwami despite the darkness.

“Yes, Master?”

Guilt stabbed at Fu. He knew Wayzz wanted to continue the lecture, but Fu was so, so tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep, and regain some energy so he could face tomorrow. But he didn’t want to disappoint the kwami. “Thank you, Wayzz,” Fu said, “for the explanation. For teaching me. For… For not leaving me alone.”

“You’re welcome, Master,” Wayzz said, his voice soft. “You sound tired. Would you like to continue this conversation tomorrow?”

Tears welled in Fu’s eyes, unsolicited and unwanted. His kwami understood him.

Wayzz truly was his family now.

“Please,” Fu said, dashing his traitorous tears away with the back of his wrist. He settled down against the stone, drawing a deep breath through his nose. “Good night, Wayzz.”

“Good night, Master.”

Things would be better in the morning. Fu knew they would be.

Wayzz was with him, and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
